crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Mode
Wave Mode is a team based mode, where both teams must destroy the opposition's defense. It is best described as a shooting-tactic mode, since team work is absolutely required. Recently, this mode is available in the following versions: *'Wave Mode' (Most Versions). *'Battle Mode' (Brazil). *'Battlefield Mode' (China). *'Arena Mode '(Russia). Classes : Main article: Classes Details Settings= Upon creating a room, players are introduced to a new menu layout and music. Available players slots available are either 4v4 or 5v5, although, 3v3 are the minimum players requirement to start a game. Players have to choose one of the many different classes and proceed; they may only change team if Team Balance is turned off. |-| Basics= Both teams has a set of towers (number may vary for each maps), armored trucks and a satellite. The main goal is to get rid of the opposite team's defenses & then the satellite (in order to win). The maps may feature either multiple path or one way, which both offers different offense approach. Unlike other modes, the Health Points and ammunition are way higher and can increase with the in-game's level system. Players always starts between level one and three (vary between maps), unless players join mid-game where their starting level is set to a specific one depends on how long the match has progressed. The maximum level is 20 and is only good for the current match (players start over again the next game). Desertion will result in the player's level, if they rejoin, to remain the same (rounded down). Respawn time is set based on players' level - higher level results in longer respawn time, roughly thirty seconds near the last few levels. Both team can check their teammates and opponents' respawning time on either side of the screen, which is useful to expect reinforcement or ambush enemies at their base. |-| Defenses= The towers deal massive damages and will attack anyone that happen to cross the yellow lines (as Global Risk) or blue lines (as Black List). Rushing those towers without special skills or any kind of lure is useless. The armored trucks act the same way, but they are way tougher and deadly. These are how they function: *'Defense Mode: '''It will be immune to any sort of damage except damages done by the immovable mortar. *'Attack Mode:' It can be attacked but will strike back with ''300 damages (500 for armored trucks) per shots. Destroying all those defenses are optional, however Armored Trucks are mandatory in order to inflict damages on the Satellite. It is also recommended to destroy every tower so friendly NPCs can access enemy base from any path. There are various things to note regarding those towers & trucks: *They will always attack whoever crossed the line first and will remembers the order. *Friendly NPCs are perfect to lure the towers, the team may easily harm the towers as it is distracted. *Demolition, Marksman, Juggernaut and Artillery are best suited to directly attack the towers, with the assistance of Medic. Other classes such Blaster, Hunter, Shield, etc won't do much beside killing enemies. |-| Support= While the towers do offer good defenses overall, the mode does provide friendly NPCs supports. They will follow specific lines of formation, so that they're all equally split while rushing different paths in a map. Enemy NPCs will provide a quick way to gather experience points in a game, in order to reach level five as soon as possible. If there are no players in their path, they will simply fight against other NPCs, then rush the enemy's defense, but will not last long as these defense kill them instantly; that however excludes Energy Transmitter. Still, even or without it, they do provide the team several seconds to attack the towers while staying completely safe from them. Once a team destroy all of their opponent's armored trucks, some friendly NPCs will be highly motivated and be significantly stronger (Super Soldiers); leading their troops to victory. They glow red and behave similar to normal soldiers powered up with the Energy Transmitter, and this effect stack up if the attacking team is in control of it. |-| Tools= Global Risk's helicopters provide various tools that may highly affect a game. Some of those help destroying enemy defenses, either directly or indirectly. While these are Global Risk's properties, any team may capture them; and just like most domination type games, the more soldiers near it, the faster they will capture it, but if there are both team's players inside the radius, no one can capture the tools until one team is driven back out. Once activated, depending of its utility, they will highly help the team to destroy the opposite's team's defense. However, it is possible in some case for the other team to capture it back, thus removing it altogether so nobody can use it until the next drop off. The various maps provide similar tools and new ones entirely depending on the map. |-| Reward= Similar to Zombie Mode, Wave Mode has its own reward system which awards players with various class cards, additional experience points based of destroyed towers, or nothing.Once a match has been completed, players may pick one of three prize boxes located below the scoreboard and then hopefully get something useful. To be able to earn classes cards, players must play at least thirteen minutes long during a match, or no prize will be given at all. A fifteen minutes match increases the chance to win classes cards significantly, with the losing team having a slightly higher chance too. |-| Maps= Enhancement System :Main article: Wave Mode's Enhancement System. Wave mode also has its own rank system, maximum being thirty. Unlike the regular ranking, WM's ranking system is used for enhancement system that allow players to further upgrade their classes, to show their opponent how dangerous their enhanced classes may be. It's also used by Quick Join option to help players find room with opponents around their level. Trivia Page 1= *This mode is strongly based of the popular game type known as MOBA's as both features similar mechanics and strategies. Although the characters are replaced by classes with different skills. *The term MOBA is simply a promotional term that is used by VTC to advertise the mode in the Vietnamese region; as all the interface and language strings in their version still refers to this mode as Wave Mode. *Even though all NPCs are armed with AK47s, it uses the M16's gun sound. This is probably done to make them more recognizable at distance since most people won't use M16 once they get past their training stage. |-| Page 2= *As this mode can be time-consuming (due to the fact it has no time limit), it features a Surrender vote. During a match, a team may initiate a vote; allowing say team to decide whether or not they want to surrender. If the vote passes, that team automatically loses and the match will end instantly. **The vote use F9 for Positive and F10 for Negative instead of F11 and F12. This is because it can be casted along with Vote Kick, so the two Votes must use separate buttons. **This option is listed as "Vote" instead of "Surrender Vote" in CF Vietnam, very similar to "Vote Kick" option. As VTC is notorious for lazy translation, it can be assumed that this is yet another translating error on their part and will likely never get fixed. **Left on their own account, the bots ARE able to finish the match, in about 80~85 minutes. Players who wish to farm playtime (for certain events) can setup 3vs3 room, choose Medic class, and hang their PCs (With scripts or auto-click programs) and they are free to leave the match to do other stuff. |-| Page 3= *On its release, WM's scoreboard has two buttons: Get Prize and OK - if players click OK without getting the prize first, the system automatically picks the first box and gives player its prize. Recent patches has changed this and the OK button is now hidden until players click the Get Prize button first. *Unlike the other modes, WM's voice files are not located in Snd2 folder but inside rez archive. This was probably done to prevent modding, though it doesn't actually affect the gameplay too much. * Wave Mode was based on the game called DOTA. |-| Glitches= *After 1147 patch in CF Vietnam, another glitch occurs in WM that causes towers to not flash red when taking damage. This makes rushing them quite tricky since players can't judge whether their shoots are doing damage or not. The only way to know this is to check the Tower's status bar and whether its canon is out or not. *Related glitch, allows Shield class users to block Mortar aiming for their team's defenses. If a Shield player activates the Shield and stand against a tower, the user will take the shot and dies, leaving the tower unharmed. Media Artwork= Wave2.png Wave3.png Wave4.png |-| Screenshots= Wave Mode Classes.jpg|Wave Mode Classes crossfire 2013-04-25 09-59-14-79.png|Wave Mode's Lobby. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-21-00-25.png|Global Risk's Satellite. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-22-13-71.png|Global Risk NPCs. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-33-29-33.png|Mortar (Map Gimmick). crossfire 2013-04-03 14-32-53-17.png|Energy Transmitter. crossfire 2013-04-20 01-16-03-24.png|Quad Kill using remote C4. AirStrike.png|Quad Kill with Airstrike. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-42-41-06.png|Victory screen. Crossfire20151014_0002.jpg|Firing an M224 stationary mortar. |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Wave mode Category:Wave Mode